


The One With the Bartons

by Crystal_Waters



Series: Be Careful Tony, That's a Lot of Chirren [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Laura and Tony's relationship is NOT romantic, Worried Laura Barton, adorble Lila Barton, adorble Nathaniel Barton, adorble cooper barton, generous Tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Waters/pseuds/Crystal_Waters
Summary: Clint hasn't returned from Germany, and only through the media does Laura know that he is alive.She decides to make a phone call.





	1. Part one

“Thank you, Tony, you don’t know how much this means to me.” Laura’s voice told it all through the phone call, she was extremely grateful for Tony and all he’s done and doing.

Ever since Captain and Romanoff released shield files for the world to see, the Barton’s secret farm home wasn’t that secret anymore. And with the Clint going rogue, private government organizations started following a had tracking Laura and her children’s every move. With Nathaniel so young, she couldn’t risk anything happening, so she reached out to Tony.

“It’s no problem Laura, I'm just really sorry I couldn’t have seen the problem sooner. If you want, I’ll be there Wednesday to help you pack your things. I can’t wait to see the kiddos.”

She smiled. “They were promised the visit of Uncle Tony, they are so excited. I can barely get Lila to sleep!”

Tony’s chuckle was audible through the phone. “I’ll see you in a few days, Laura.”

“sleep well Tony, and I’ll see you soon.” With that, the call ended.

“Momma?” Laura turned around to see all three of her children, Cooper holding Nathaniel’s small hand in his own and Lila hesitantly spoke again. “Are we gonna go see Daddy?”

Laura couldn’t afford to show how destroyed she was over Clint’s decision to follow a criminal, couldn’t afford to let her children see how sad she was. So she smiled and knelt down and look at the three things that made her world.

“Daddy is still on that mission with Captain America, don’t worry though, he’s fine and he’ll be back before you know it. Guess what? Uncle Tony is coming by a day after tomorrow and we are gonna go visit him in New York!”

Cooper's eyes widened. “Uncle Tony is coming?”

“ ‘ony? “ Nathaniel looked confused and a little bewildered.

Lila nodded enthusiastically, “I guess you never met him huh Nate? Well, he’s amazing! He super duper fun, and he’s Iron Man!”

Laura chuckled, ”how about you tell Nate about Tony tomorrow, Lila? I think its past your bedtime.”


	2. Part Two

The next day for Laura was helping all of the children pack their things. She couldn't let them bring everything right away because there was just no way she could pull that off in less then 18 hours. 

Laura gave Cooper and Lila a box to put all the toys and possessions they wanted to take with them, with the pinky promise that everything else would be shipped to the compound when Mommy could get it packed. 

Nathaniel waddled over to Laura and gave the universal sign of the ‘hold me gesture’.

Laura chuckled and placed him on her hip as she packed Nate's clothes, humming a catchy song that she heard on the radio.

Cooper walked over to Laura, the box in his arms filled. Laura smiled slightly, ”Good job Cooper, how about you go in the living room while I put Nathaniel down for a nap, then we can go through the box together.”

The older boy nodded and ran out the room. Laura set her youngest son down on his bed and tucked Him in. Quietly, she made her way down to the living room where Cooper was waiting.

”Momma? Can you answer a question for me?”

Laura sat by him on the couch, “Well that depends on the question.”

“Everyone at school would talk about how Captain America is a criminal now, a bad guy. But that makes no sense, because he’s Captain America. I remember him helping us out with fire wood when Aunt Tasha’s last visit was. But... you said Dad went with the Captain. Does that make Daddy a bad guy?”

Laura held her breath, she could only shield Cooper from what really happened for so long. His friends were bound to talk about it, she knew that. Did he have to be so smart? 

“No Cooper, your Dad isn’t a bad guy, and neither is Captain America. They both were standing up for what they believed was right.”

A frown etched its way onto Cooper’s face, “So Uncle Tony was in the wrong?”

Laura shook her head, “There is no person who is to fully blame for Germany, Cooper. Your Dad did what he believed was right, and so did Captain America. Uncle Tony had a different opinion then them, and it led to a huge fight. Can you promise me something Cooper?”

“Sure, I guess Mom.”

“No matter what happens in your life, never fight someone because they have different opinions or morals. Try to reason with them first, and if that doesn’t work, then follow your heart. Your heart sometimes doesn’t make the most logical of decisions, but almost all the time it’s right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update, Harley Meets Peter
> 
> Coming Soon, The Bartons Pt 3


	3. Part Three

Tony drove up to the farm house. It's been so long since he's been here. 

’Too long’ he thought. ’I broke my promise to Lila to visit as often as I can. God I haven’t been here since... Ultron?’

He got out his car and stepped onto the front deck. It hasn’t changed at all. The same yellow walls and wooden deck with pieces of outdoor furniture. The only new addition was the tree house, and a bunch a targets... Most likely from Cling shooting.

Right when he was about to knock, the door flew open and Tony was attacked by a dirty blonde female wearing a Wonder women t-shirt.

“Uncle Tony! Your here! How have you been? I’ve been great, wanna come see my room and all the pictures I’ve drawn? Some of them are of you!”

Tony cut off Lila’s chattering with a chuckle, “I’ve missed you too Lil. Are you ready to come to the compound?”

“Duh of course. Come on! Cooper can’t wait to see you but be quiet, Nathaniel is sleeping.” she put her pointer finger to her lips and smiled broadly. She took one of his hands and dragged him inside, leading him into the kitchen where Laura was making sandwiches.

She looked up and smiled, her brown hair pulled up to a ponytail. “Hello Tony, it’s nice to see you again. I would go over and hug you but my hands have peanut butter all over them.”

Tony chucked, “ Its no problem Laura, so, are you guys ready to go?”

“Lila needs to finish his sandwich then we can go, if you would like, Nathaniel is playing with Cooper upstairs, you can go say hi.”

Tony looked at the six year old who refused to let go of his hand, “You heard your mom Lila, finish your sandwich while I go see your brother ok?”

She nodded slowly. “M’k uncle Tony!” 

‘She has a way of making everyone smile when they are around her’ Tony noted as the young girl started enthusiastically eating her PB&J sandwich.

Tony walked upstairs and down the hall to Coopers room, where car noises and fake crashes could be heard. 

“-vroom vroom! My car is gonna win the race Nate! Yours is so slow!”

“Now now Cooper, I don’t think that’s nice.”

The boy whipped his head around and stared at Tony with wide eyes before lounging at the billionaire, tackling him in a hug. “Uncle Tony! You came! I’m sooo happy. You wanna meet Nate? He hasn’t met you before, because he wasn’t Belen until after Ultron.”

Tony smiled, “How about you introduce us?”

Cooper nodded and grabbed Tony’s hand, pulling him towards where Nathaniel was seated on the floor. “Nate this is Tony Stark Tony this is Nathaniel Pietro Barton.”

“ ‘Ony? “ Nate questioned.

“ Yep that’s my name. “ The billionaire looked at the cars littering a play mat on the floor. “Which ones your favorite?” 

Nathaniel had a expression of pure child like glee as he happily picked up a Lime green hot wheels and held it out in the palm of his small hand for Tony to see.

“Ooh I like that one too, is it fast?”

Nathaniel nodded his head, and picked up a red car with flames on the side. “ Cooper’s Car’a red! ”

Tony nodded, ”Cooper’a car is red! Cooper, who's your favorite superhero?”

The right year old who felt momentarily forgotten as Tony talked with Nathaniel looked up and beamed at Tony. ”You and Spiderman!”

Before Tony could ask something along the lines of ”why spiderman” Laura’s head popped into the door frame.

“Hey Boys, it’s time to load up! Tony, do you think you could help me with the bags while I get them in the car?”

()()()()()()()()()()()()

They arrived at the compound and Tony led them too the third floor. 

“This is where everyone’s rooms are at, each Avenger having a full apartment like rooms dedicated to themselves. I have one of the bigger ones dedicated for you and your kids, Laura.” 

Laura looked at Tony, “We are fine with one of the smaller ones, Tony, you’ve already done so much for us, you don’t have to do anymore.”

Tony smiled, “But I insist. Go inside kids, I need to discuss something with your mom. Happy is bringing your bags up.” He held the door open to the Barton’s room and watched at The three children bounded inside. 

Tony closed the door, “FRIDAY? Alert us if anything happens.”

“Of course, Boss.”

“Now Tony, what did you need to discuss with me?”

Tony took a deep breath. “Two of the rouge avengers would like to sign the Accords, one of which is your husband.”

Laura’s has clenched. “So he finally came to his scenes?”

“Yep,” tony Said, popping the ‘p’. “ The UN said I’m supposed to house them here, where they can be watched by the official Avengers. But this concerns your more then me, if you don’t want Clint near your children or yourself I can make that happen. If you want to see him, I can make that happen. I just want your opinion on this, Laura.”

The mother sighed. “I can’t forbid him from seeing his own children, and I’d be kidding myself if I said I still didn’t love that man. Though I will have a few choice words with him.” Tony chuckled at that. “But what you should be asking is if your ok with this, Tony, they are the ones that left you to join a famous American icon. “

Tony offered a smile. “I’ll be fine, I have people in my corner to keep me sane.”

Laura returned the smile. “If you're fine, then in fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: Tony's Sons meet pt 2
> 
> Coming Soon:   
> Tony's sons meet Pt 3  
>  Tons of Harley Fluff  
>  Peter Parker IronDad and SpiderSon fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
